Avalon Convention
The Avalon Convention (AC) is one of several war conventions that have been written in the Piratical Parlay and Politics Forum. Based on the Fandango Convention, the AC was originally negotiated between Avalon and the members of the Lilliputian Alliance as the conventions that Avalon and the Lilliputian Alliance would follow and expect followed in the week following the Lilliputian Alliance initiative. Since then, several other flags have seen it as a solid set of useful rules, and have therefore adopted it either as open policy or for a specific war. (For example, Indestructible Fury of Cobalt http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=32503) Note that while the convention uses language that speaks of both parties involved in a war, the following was an important part of the original post: "Avalon expects the flags with which it is at war to obey the same rules. If we find that flags with which we are at war do not obey the same rules, we will respond in an appropriate, offensive, and unpleasant manner. We might even call them nasty names." Article I. Ships 1. Deeds may only be swapped INTO the warring flag while IN PORT. :a) The ship must not appear on the ocean. This is considered a league point and not ported. :b) Deed swapping into the warring flag to engage an unsuspecting enemy vessel is not permitted. 2. Deeds may be swapped OUT OF the warring flag AT ANY LEAGUE POINT. :a) Deed swapping out of the warring flag to avoid an enemy attacker is only acceptable at a league point, where the vessel could have been acceptably abandoned anyway. :b) Deed swapping to duck an embargo is acceptable, IF the vessel is at a league point. 3. Inspecting docks to check the status of enemy ships is acceptable. Article II. Floating Ships 1. Floating in alt crews is acceptable. 2. Beating embargoes with deed swapping is acceptable. :a) Please note above concession (Article I, 2b) in regards to deed swapping. 3. Sinking enemy boats that are floating under a hostile flag is acceptable. 4. Engaging enemy floaters in PvP to slow them on their journey is acceptable. :a) This is provided that game mechanics regarding the might ring are satisfied. Article III. Sea Battle 1. Normal game mechanics regarding might rings shall be in effect. 2. Alts used on attacking boats should be of at least Distinguished sea battle rank, due to might ring imbalance. :a) Exception to this would be on retaliating boats. 3. Abandoning ship at a league point to avoid an aggressor vessel is acceptable. :a) Please note above concession (Article I, 2a) in regards to deed swapping. 4. Utilizing game mechanics (/vwho, /fwho, /who, ?old salts?, etc.) to hunt enemy ships is acceptable. 5. Repeat engagement is acceptable, provided odds are fair. (1 ship, not 5 ships playing tag waiting for a ship to no longer be weary.) 6. Requests for disengages are not binding. 7. The loser of a battle shall not complain publicly unless one of the convention rules has been violated. 8. Arranged battles and impromptu battles are both acceptable. 9. All participants in any battle SHALL meet at the nearest convenient time at the port of the nearest convenient isle to share congratulations, shake hands and make friendly. Article IV. Ransom (see below) 1. Ransom terms may be worked out to provide for a CO that wishes to beg or bribe their way out of a sinking, or into a disengage. 2. Terms for ransom shall be worked out prior to the start of the war and shall go into effect immediately upon the ratification of these conventions. 3. An acceptable monetary range shall be set prior to ratification. :a) The ranges shall be based on ship size. :b) The ranges must be agreed to by both flags prior to ratification. :c) The monetary range may be as big or as small as desired. (i.e. A range of ?0? = 5K bribe; A range of 1K = 5K-6K bribe) 4. The attacking CO (the one being bribed) may choose where in the set range his/her bribe will fall. 5. COs involved in a bribe shall meet on the docks of the nearest port isle to shake hands and make friendly. Article V. Spies 1. Using alts to job in to opposing flags and eavesdrop on /crew chat is acceptable. :a) Exception: This is only acceptable outside of a blockade situation. In a blockade, this is unacceptable. 2. Using alts to spy on Flag Missives, flag officer chat channels, or discussions boards is prohibited. 3. Using alts to register on opposing flag forums to relay public domain info is acceptable. 4. Using alts to job aboard enemy vessels and spy on their location, destination, and cargo is acceptable. 5. Using alts to job aboard enemy vessels during combat, for purposes of transmitting movement, move tokens, damage state, etc, or for purposely booching your puzzle during a sinking fight is prohibited. Article VI. Puppy-eating 1. There will be no puppy-eating by any of the members of the flags at war while the state of war persists. :a) Evidence of violation of this rule is grounds for banishment to Fandango :b) Especially for Blackfletch :c) Sweetiepiepi can eat tofu that is shaped like a puppy Ransom Terms * Sloop = 5k * Cutter = 10k * Merch Brig = 15k * War Brig = 20k * Merch Galleon = 25k * War Frigate = 30k Ransom buy-out price must be offered by conceding navver at the beginning of the battle, and not after the players see that they are losing. Ransom will be /paid before the disengage occurs. Category:Terminology Category: Y!PP Forums Category:History